<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987062">Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife'>Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, this is a platonic fic - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has a habit of hiding her laugh behind her hands as she finds it childish now that she’s the Queen of Arendelle, but Anna shows her just how childish queens can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna didn’t notice the first two or three times it happened. First a giggle would slip out, nearly a laugh, and then Elsa’s hand would come up, quickly stifling the rest of the sounds. At first, Anna brushed it off as nothing. After a while, however, she started to notice a pattern forming. It took her a while to build up the confidence to confront her on the subject.</p><p>“Do you not like your laugh?”</p><p>Elsa paused. The two of them were perched on Elsa’s bed after Anna had decided that the two should spend some quality time together before retiring for the evening. This mostly consisted of Elsa reading while Anna chattered on about a million random thoughts.  Elsa slowly lowered her book, giving her sister a quizzical look. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude,” Anna apologized immediately, scooching closer. “I was just wondering because you always cover your mouth when you laugh.”</p><p>“Oh,” Elsa responded vaguely, not meeting her eyes. “Do I?”</p><p>“Yes,” Anna affirmed impatiently. “Like, a lot. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Unless you do want to. In which case, I would want to know. Unless you don’t.”</p><p>Elsa sighed, placing the book down on the mattress and tucking her legs under her. “I don’t… hate my laugh. I just…” she broke off, biting her lip. “I guess I just find it sort of childish. I’m supposed to be this distinguished queen, not some silly girl.”</p><p>“You can be both, you know,” Anna reminded her. “You don’t have to choose between the two. Just because you’re ruling over a country doesn’t mean that you can’t have fun.”</p><p>“I know that,” Elsa agreed. “It’s just difficult to remind myself sometimes.”</p><p>Anna frowned. There had to be some way to convince the other of her point. As she thought about it, an idea slowly occurred to her. She had no idea if it would work, but she had to try.</p><p>“Fine then.” Anna slowly crawled over to her sister on the bed, who in turn eyed her warily. “I’ll show you just how much fun ‘distinguished queens’ can really have.”</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about—”</p><p>The rest of her sentence dissolved into a squeaky giggle as Anna reached forward and tweaked one of her sides. Anna’s eyes widened, having not expected her attempt to work, and even Elsa seemed surprised by her own reaction.</p><p>“What was that?” Elsa asked warily, her arms coming up protectively around her mid-section. “What did you just do?”</p><p>“I tickled you,” Anna responded slowly, incredulous at her ignorance. “You know… tickling?”</p><p>Elsa had heard the word used by others before, and often in times of joy she had seen her father playfully grab her mother’s sides. There had even been moments, when the sisters were younger, when Elsa would reciprocate the action on Anna whenever she was being particularly obnoxious. She herself, however, had never experienced the feeling before, and a strange nervousness filled her at the look in Anna’s eyes. “Of course I know what tickling is,” she scoffed, trying to regain some sort of dignity. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”</p><p>“Really?” Anna crossed her arms skeptically. “So you’re not ticklish then?”</p><p>“No,” Elsa replied defensively, having a sinking feeling that this wasn’t true. “Of course not.”</p><p>“So then you wouldn’t mind if I tested out that theory?” Anna inquired, wiggling her fingers teasingly and causing an unwitting smile to grace itself upon Elsa’s features. </p><p>“I—” Elsa faltered, trying to think of an excuse, but before she could Anna pounced, tackling her sister to the bed and wiggling vicious fingers into her sides.</p><p>Immediately laughter bubbled to the future queen’s lips and like every other time her hands shot up to her mouth to stifle it. Anna noticed this and squeezed up and down her sides, an area that appeared to be quite sensitive. “None of that! I want to hear your real laughter.”</p><p>“A-Anna!” Elsa protested through her fingers, squeezing her eyes shut at the intense sensations. It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before, like a thousand butterflies dancing on the inside of her skin, prompting unwanted laughter that she fought to keep trapped. One hand covered her mouth while the other uselessly chased after Anna’s in a failing attempt to get her to stop.</p><p>“C’mon,” Anna encouraged, managing to weasel her fingers under Elsa’s arms and causing the other girl to let out a muffled squeal as her squirming intensified. “I know this tickles. Stop trying to resist it—it’s okay to admit when you’ve lost.”</p><p>Though Elsa was on the verge of giving in to the intense sensations, especially with those devious fingers trapped under her arms, her competitive nature took over at those words. She managed to grab one of Anna’s wrists finally and hooked her leg around Anna’s middle so that their positions were flipped. Taking a second to catch her breath, she grinned victoriously down at Anna. “Who ever said I’d lost?”</p><p>Anna’s eyes widened and soon loud, hysterical laughter was spilling from her lips as Elsa wreaked ticklish havoc upon her. Unlike Elsa, she put up zero resistance and immediately pleas and squeals of delight filled the room as she kicked her legs uselessly. She was already sensitive enough as it was, and with one arm pinned she was rendered useless as her sister softly spidered fingers over her hips and stomach. The thin cloth of her night shirt did little to protect herself against the feelings.</p><p>“W-Wahahahahait!” Anna giggled, scrunching up her face and attempting to twist away from her touch. “E-Ehehe, plehehehease!”</p><p>“You shouldn’t pick fights you can’t win,” Elsa said simply, poking up and down her ribs. Anna jumped, dissolving into babbling mess. Then, as if Anna’s situation wasn’t bad enough, Elsa parroted back her own words to her. “It’s okay to admit when you’ve lost, you know.”</p><p>She tormented her sister for a couple minutes longer, reveling in the carefree sounds coming from her mouth. Though Anna often put on a cloak of false cheer around others, it was rare that she was able to enjoy herself fully anymore. That kind of happiness was contagious. Before Elsa could stop it, laughter of her own slipped out, joining with her sister’s. Her counterattack slowly faded as exhaustion finally caught up with her, and she released her, rolling over onto her back. Anna sat up, left-over giggles still plaguing her as she stared at her sister with triumphant delight.</p><p>“You laughed!”</p><p>Elsa had one arm slung across her face, covering her eyes, but she lowered it just slightly to give her sister a knowing look. “I believe you were the one laughing, if memory serves correct.”</p><p>“No,” Anna interrupted. “I mean you laughed. For real. Without trying to hide it or anything.”</p><p>“Oh.” Elsa didn’t remember deciding to, but in the heat of the moment it had slipped out unwarranted. “I suppose I did.”</p><p>“Which means I won.” Anna lied down besides her, shooting her a cocky grin.</p><p>“I don’t remember it being a competition,” Elsa said wryly. “Besides, you didn’t win, as you say. I decided to laugh—that doesn’t count.”</p><p>Seconds later Elsa was curled up on her side as Anna’s prodding fingers forced more and more bubbly giggles from her throat, but in the end Elsa found that she didn’t really mind. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be happy for the first time in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the request asking for a fic where Anna is forced to take drastic measures to stop Elsa from covering up her laugh. It's been so long since I've indulged in the Frozen fandom, but this was super fun to write!<br/>You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>